


Better Than The Stars

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa accepts Lucius' suit on her own terms, with a little help from Bellatrix, after Andromeda abandons the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Angela_snape for the beta and the meanings for the fan language can be found [here](http://www.donnamacmeans.com/the-secret-language-of-fans/).

** Better Than The Stars **

"I expect you to comport yourself as fits a Black tonight," Druella eyed her daughter, taking in her robes and posture. She reached out and brushed her hands over the ribbons, lace and velvet, adjusting Narcissa's corset and the accessories of her confection. With a sharp tug, she secured a small black reticule and matching folding fan to Narcissa's wrist. "Your father has worked very hard to maintain relations with the Malfoy family after the... mishaps this past month."

"Yes, maman," Narcissa murmured and cut her eyes over to Bellatrix. Her sister clung to her husband Rodolphus' arm and smirked at her.

Druella finished her fussing and turned away, primping her own dress and hair once more before their Portkey activated.

"You should be honoured that Abraxas Malfoy is going to transfer the contract that Andromeda abandoned," Bellatrix stated. "Lucius is a fine man and any woman would be proud to have his suit."

Narcissa took a deep breath as her mother held out the old brass skeleton key then leaned back and hissed at Bellatrix. "I'd think that I could attract a man on my own attributes rather than settle for Andromeda's leftovers."

Bellatrix's eyes danced and she smothered a laugh but Rodolphus chuckled out loud. "Tonight should prove entertaining. I think you'll give my cousin a challenge, dear Narcissa. I can't wait to see how this plays out."

~*~

She had to admit Malfoy Manor was beautiful. However, the ostentatious show meant nothing as the Black fortunes were comparable if not better. Still, the party was dull and she was bored. Societies' darlings ate and danced to the charmed string quartet as she listened to the tittering of the group of young witches to her right.

They oohed and ahhed over the ring Rodolphus had given Bellatrix and cackled about how long it would be before his brother made his own choice from the debutantes. Narcissa rolled her eyes and moved through the crowd of people, heading for the buffet line. This entire evening was a waste of time in her opinion. There was no need for this presentation.

She knew who Lucius was, had been housed with him at Hogwarts and thought him an arrogant prat, even if he was rather nice to look at. She also knew where his allegiances were leaning and though she was all for purity, she wasn't certain if she wanted to take on the scion of the family, especially since she was certain she would be the one having to pay for Andromeda's mistake.

Selecting a delicate crystal goblet and taking a sip of the punch, Narcissa looked around the ballroom. The wizards congregated across the room in small groups and she could see Lucius standing beside his father and Voldemort, all three engaged in a conversation.

She averted her eyes and took up the fan, opening it slowly and hiding behind the relative safety of the thin sheath of silk and bone.

"Oh, very good. You've got his attention now," Bellatrix hissed in her ear.

"What?" Narcissa jumped. She'd been trying to avoid Bellatrix and had been doing well until now. She looked at her sister then across the room. Lucius stood straighter, his eyes on her, only slightly facing his father and Voldemort.

"Here, do as I say and you'll win his attention and make him forget all about Andromeda. You want him, don't you?"

Narcissa shrugged. "Possibly. He is rich and pureblood."

Bellatrix laughed. "Handsome, too, but you've got your priorities fixed." She leaned in closer. "Touch the top of the fan with your fingers. Lets him know you want to talk."

Narcissa pursed her lips. "Now?"

"Yes, now. How else are you going to be able to speak with him? I'm here and you are chaperoned and the fan also acts as a go between so you don't need mother and father. Unless you want them?" Bellatrix drew back and eyed her.

Narcissa took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm not certain I want him."

"It's him or Rabastan, sister, and I can guarantee that Lucius will be the more... gentile of the two."

"He's already a given, Bella, because of the contract. Why would I encourage him?"

Bellatrix scoffed. "Just because he's bound by contract won't keep him from straying. You must seduce him, Cissy. Make him want you and not see you as just a replacement for Andromeda."

"Fine." Narcissa huffed out a breath and turned her gaze toward Lucius. His mouth curled into a small smile and he arched a brow at her. She lowered the fan, tapping her fingers on the top of it as she crossed her arms.

Lucius smiled and nodded to her before turning to his father and leaning close. Voldemort looked across the room at them and Narcissa was hard pressed not to run from his gaze. He smirked at her then said something to Lucius. Lucius grinned and returned his attention to her.

He gave her a slight bow then reached for something off a tray when a house elf appeared to serve them. Lucius bent and spoke to the elf.

The elf vanished and reappeared in front of them, holding out a tray. A white rose lay across the tray and the elf held it up in offering.

Narcissa took up the rose and inhaled the gentle scent. "I suppose he isn't too bad."

"Accepting the flower is the first step. He noticed you. Care to respond?"

Narcissa nodded. "Show me how to tell him I appreciate the gift."

Bellatrix smirked. "Absolutely, sister." She looked across the room at Lucius then back at Narcissa. "Close and drop the fan, letting it hang from your wrist."

Narcissa did as she was bidden and struggled not to laugh when Lucius' mouth dropped open. He composed himself quickly and gave her a full deep bow.

Bellatrix patted Narcissa's arm. "Perfect! Andromeda wouldn't ever play these games with him! He's waiting for you to make the next move. Do you want to continue?"

Excitement and power rolled through her. She, Narcissa, had caught a powerful man's attention. Yes, he was obligated to be hers by contract, but she had the chance to make him desire her and her alone. She'd always thought the old ways were silly but it added a bit of mystery not being able to speak with him outright.

"All right, let's play. What shall I say?"

"Just follow my cues." Bellatrix whipped out her fan, placed it in her right hand and across the room Rodolphus came to attention.

Narcissa followed and smiled as Lucius stood even straighter.

Bellatrix smirked at her husband and moved out from behind Narcissa sliding her fan across her cheek then letting it slowly open in front of her face covering everything but her eyes. Rodolphus nodded and laughed, moving slowly across the room toward her.

Taking a deep breath, Narcissa watched them then did the same and stepped forward, her eyes on Lucius the entire time.

Lucius' eyes widened but he, too, took a step forward toward the two women then stopped, waiting. 

Narcissa looked over at Bellatrix and received a smile of reassurance. She watched as Bella gave her a series of fan movements then smiled as Rodolphus reached them. He took Bella's hand, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

Turning to Lucius, Narcissa executed the same movements as gracefully as she could. Lowering the fan and exposing her face, Narcissa pressed her mouth to the silk tips of the fan and met Lucius' eyes. 

Lucius turned to his father and nodded then walked across the room. 

Bellatrix hissed at her and Narcissa took her eyes off Lucius for a moment to watch the last quick movement. "Do it now." She grabbed Rodolphus' arm and walked away.

Narcissa nodded and waved the fan back and forth swiftly then turned and followed Bellatrix and Rodolphus out of the ballroom.

The night sky was clear and the stars sparkled in the darkness. The gardens fragranced the air and Narcissa looked around for her sister, frowning as she saw nothing. She hadn't been but a few steps behind both Bellatrix and Rodolphus and hadn't heard the crack of Apparition either.

With a disgusted huff, she turned and ran straight into Lucius. His arms came up, hands gripping her shoulders to steady her and she nearly shouted at him but his voice stopped her.

"Did you know what you were doing?"

Narcissa looked up into his eyes. The pale smoky colour seemed to look right through her as she stared at him. "Playing the game, Malfoy. Isn't that what is required?"

Indeed. Do you understand just what it is your sister offered?"

"You're here, aren't you?" Not entirely certain she hadn't been played for a fool by Bellatrix, Narcissa answered with another question. "I'd say my goal was achieved." 

Lucius chuckled and manoeuvred her back against the wall of the manor. "Entertaining and engaging. I'd say I got the better deal."

Narrowing her eyes, she wriggled against him as he pressed against her. The cold stone of the manor's wall seeped in through her gown. "I refuse to be just a replacement for Andromeda. I expect to be treated better than that."

Lucius laughed. "Do you?"

"I do."

Narcissa reached up and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head down and slanting her mouth across his. Though she started the kiss, Lucius immediately took over, slipping his tongue between her lips and licking along her teeth, sliding his tongue along hers.

She held on to him as his hands ran down over her corset and to her skirts, digging through layers of velvet. Cool air graced over her skin then his warm fingers followed. The entire time, his mouth never left hers, nipping and biting on her lips.

His knee slipped between her legs spreading her thighs and his fingers followed. She arched as he searched out her centre, stroking and gliding over her soft flesh and still he kissed her.

Whimpering, she arched into his touch, still clinging to his hair as he stroked her. He pushed no farther, just touched and kissed, glided his fingers over her and rubbed up against her as he pressed her to the wall. She writhed against his fingers and his mouth, finally sagging against him when sensation washed over her. She shuddered and he stopped moving, leaning against her, a warm wetness seeping through her dress.

He sighed and drew back, resting his forehead against hers then withdrew his fingers from her skirts. Opening her eyes, she watched as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, his tongue slipping around the long digits while he eyed her.

"You are far too delicious to let slip away," Lucius murmured then stepped back, making a point to straighten her skirts. He drew his wand and tidied the mess of his robes as well.

"And you are—"

"Cissy?"

Bellatrix inquired and Narcissa turned to see her sister and Rodolphus round the side of the house. She narrowed her eyes at the smirk on Bellatrix's face. "Bella."

"I trust you'll treat my sister as she deserves Lucius."

Lucius took Narcissa's hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her fingers. She eyed him and he smiled at her. "Better than the stars."

The End


End file.
